Overtaken
by Amadorhi
Summary: When the Devil Bringer is becoming stronger and the whispers begin to take over Nero. What will he do?


Nero is being overtaken by his demonic arm which in which is giving birth to the demon within him. This is my first DMC fanfic and 2nd ever fanfic. Hope ya'll enjoy.

* * *

It was the day of celebration as the city was finally rebuilt after the Hellgate's wrath was unleashed on it. The children played, the woman danced, and Nero took his spot in the corner tuning his Red Queen alongside Kyrie.

"Nero, you really don't have to wear that cast on your arm anymore. Everybody already knows what's under it."

"It attracts too much attention. I'd rather look like a cripple than demon hunter. You have to admit that the people love being able to write their names on it every day. Besides Kyrie, I could break out of it any second if I need to."

"Okay honey. Sheesh, you men and your pride."

"HEY! Its Nero! Look Look!"

The kids ran over to the famed demon hunter and asked to write on his cast.

"Yo kids, having fun at the party?"

It was a fun memorable day for the whole city as they partied through the night. The young couple however decided to call it a night since somebody would have to keep watch over the town early in the morning.

Kyrie kisses Nero and then turns over to sleep on their bed. Once Nero knows she's asleep he gets up and enters his "workshop" in the backyard.

"RAAGGHHH!"  
The yell breaks out of Nero as if he has gone mad.

"MORE POWER! I NEED MORE!"

The mental dam he put up was let loose. The demonic whispers emanating from his arm attacked him. The cast on his arm was instantly turned to ash as the devil bringer began to glow into a blinding blue.

"The town is rebuilt, and the order is restored… Today I should call him. Today I'm going to end it."

He reaches for the phone and dials the numbers he was so hesitant to dial before.

Ring…Ring…Ring….Ring  
"Devil May Cry speaking. Its way past working hours so"

"DANTE!"

"Oh hey well if it isn't mini-me, how's my gift treating ya?"

"Dante, I need you over here now! I think I'm going to lose it! This arm is trying to eat me alive."

"Ok we'll just skip the formalities then. I'll be there in two hours. Don't let me down and lose it till then"

Nero lightly placed the phone back on its charger. He didn't want to allow anger take him over.

With his left hand he grasped one of the pens on his table and began to write a letter to the one he loved. It took everything he had to fight back the whispers. He didn't want a clouded head to be writing something as important as this.

The moments past and his devil bringer was beginning to flash violent rays of blue. The Familiar was on the brink of exploding from his body. When all of a sudden, a shade of red past through the window and there was knocking on the door.

Nero, unable to move off the floor, pulled open the door with the devil bringer.

"Damn kid! You look like a mess. That arm of yours is shinier than a disco ball."

"Dante, something is happened. I keep hearing these whispers telling me to look for more power. I can't hold it anymore! ITS DRIVING ME INSANE!"

"Well, I'm not going to lie to ya. Everytime I meet a human whose taken in some sort of demonic power dies like this. The first time being one of my friends father."

"Then take me out now, while I still have my sanity left! The last thing I want is to be a power-hungry monster hellbent on doing whatever it takes to feed my lust."

Dante gave Nero a cold stare and saw the pain he was in. He then pulls out his duo pistols and points them Nero.

"Ok, I understand. Good thing this room is soundproof. Don't want to scare anyone. Anyway, first question. Have any last requests?"

"The envelope on the desk… give it to Kyire… AHHHGHHHH"

Nero's eyes glowed red and blue steam began emanating from his body.

"I'll do that. I have a good track record of fulfilling last requests so don't worry too much about it. Last question… Ebony or Ivory?"

"EBONY"

The distortion in Nero's voice was much more noticeable now.

"You really are just like him, Y'kno."

The moment Nero's head looks up…

BANG!

Dear Kyrie,

My time is over. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to hold back the whispers, but you made the pain so much easier to deal with. The ring inside this letter was the one I wanted to give you once I'd have found a way to get rid of this curse. And it looks like I finally did. I wanted to write you a long letter but I'm not going to leave my last words tainted with the whispers of this evil demon. I love you Kyrie, I always have, and I always will. Please try not to cry. You're much more beautiful smiling.

With undying love,

Nero


End file.
